


It's your fault.

by Lizi_Kuri_Croft



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 日本語
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizi_Kuri_Croft/pseuds/Lizi_Kuri_Croft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Christmas eve night, Greg got a message from Anthea.</p><p>Written in Japanese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
　ポケットの中のスマートフォンが振動して、メールの着信を告げた。  
　俺は、３ｍ先の犯行現場を這いまわっているシャーロックから目を離し、スマートフォンを取り出した。画面の時計は22:02となっている。  
  
　送信者のIDを見て、すぐにメール画面を開けた。  
　テキストが１行と写真画像が１枚。  
　テキストは、"It's your fault.　-A"。  
　写真は…………。  
  
　俺は思わず、空いている片手で目を覆った。  
  
「グレッグ、何か問題が？」  
　ジョンが俺の気配に気がついて近寄ってきた。  
　俺はとっさにスマートフォンをコートのポケットに戻した。  
「なんでもない。」  
　なんでもなくは無いが、なんでもないことにしたい。  
  
「グレッグ？」  
　こういうことにジョンは鋭い。  
　生真面目な顔で見上げられ、クリスマスイブを犯罪現場で過ごす羽目になった仲間同士、問題を分かち合ってもよいだろうかと考えた。  
  
「どうした、ジョン？」  
　シャーロックがコートの裾を翻してこちらに向かってきた。こいつは、俺が困っていても反応はしないが、ジョンが眉をひそめればすぐに飛んでくる。  
　ただしこいつは、イブの晩に犯罪現場を這いまわることをラッキーなプレゼントとして受け取る奴だ。もうひとつ、問題を与えてやろうじゃないか。  
  
　俺はスマートフォンをポケットから出して、画面をジョンに見せた。  
　シャーロックもジョンの頭越しに覗き込む。  
  
「わお。」  
　俺がさっき飲み込んだ言葉を、ジョンが代弁してくれた。  
  
「やったか。」  
　これはシャーロック。  
  
　俺は手首を翻して、画面を見直した。  
  
　メールの差出人はアンシア。  
"It's your fault.　-A"  
  
「貴方のせいです。」と俺を責めるテキストに添付されている写真には、マイクロフトと彼のデスクが写っている。  
　デスクの上にはティーカップとティーポット、そしてステンレスの大きなプレート。  
　プレートの上には、明らかにチョコレートと分かる３０センチ角くらいの平たい板。その上には白いふわふわしたクリームが敷かれ、チョコレートクリームで切り株風にデコレートされた結構な大きさのケーキが３つも載っている。切り株にも白いクリームはたっぷり掛かっている。  
　マイクロフトの右手にはフォークが握られており、フォークの先は切り株のひとつに食い込んでいる。  
  
「ピエールエルメ・パリのノエル・ア・ラ・モンターニュだな。」  
　シャーロックが一瞥して断言する。パティスェリーのショップ名とケーキの名称がすらすらと出てくるのは何故だ。  
「純正ペルー産ビターチョコレートをふんだんに使ったクリスマス限定のガトー・オ・ショコラ。ムースショコラ、ビスキュイモワルゥショコラ、アーモンド入りブラウニー、ガナッシュショコラ、ギモーブ、イタリアンメレンゲ。サイズはそれぞれ、直径10cm×高さ12cm、直径12cm×高さ10cm、直径14cm×高さ5cm。土台は30cm×30cm。１２人前だそうだ。」  
　シャーロックが検索結果を説明する。  
  
　つまり、マイクロフトは、夜の10時に、12人前のチョコレートムースとチョコレートケーキに独りで挑みかかっているわけで。  
　それは俺のせいだとアンシアは責めているわけで。  
  
　クリスマスイブの夜に帰れないのは、俺たちのチームが担当している連続通り魔事件のせいであって、俺のせいではない。  
　ケーキのドカ食いをあいつに勧めた覚えもない。  
  
「ダイエット中じゃなかったのか、あいつは！」  
  
　シャーロックは鼻で笑った。  
「ときどき過食に走るんだ。ここ２年ほどは落ち着いていたようだけれど。」  
  
「グレッグとイブの晩を過ごせなかったのがよっぽど堪えたんだね。」  
　ストレスからくる過食だとジョンは冷静に診断したらしい。  
　俺のストレスはどこで解消しろというんだ。  
  
　俺はもう一度チョコレートケーキだかムースだかの写真を見た。  
「一体全体、何カロリーあるんだ？」  
　写真の中のチョコレートの塊は濃厚に甘そうだ。  
「うーん。１人分500キロカロリーとして、12人分だと6000キロカロリー。」  
　素晴らしい計算だ、ドクター・ワトソン。  
　全部食べれば、３日分の必要カロリーを余分に摂取することになる。  
  
「もちろん全部食べるさ。そして弾みがついてさらに食べる。食べ続ける。ズボンがきつくなったら、ダイエットに突入するんだ。」  
　シャーロックがドライに言う。  
  
　俺はげんなりした。  
　３日で４食なぞというクレイジーな生活を諌め、アンシアと共同して、最近ようやっと規則正しい食生活に誘導することに成功しかけていたのだ。  
  
　アンシアが怒る気持ちも分からないではないが、俺に怒るんじゃなくて自分の雇い主を叱れよと言いたい。  
　俺が「今夜は帰れそうもない。」と電話を入れた時、あいつは車で移動中だった。アンシアも横にいたはずで、まっすぐ帰宅させればよかったんだ。それを、こんなチョコレートの塊を買ってオフィスに戻らせるなんて。通りすがりのウィンドウで見かけて衝動買いしたのか。  
  
「違うな、レストレード。ノエル・ア・ラ・モンターニュは予約しなければ入手できない。衝動買いしたのではなく、以前から頼んでおいたに違いない。」  
「グレッグと食べようと思っていたんだよ、きっと。」  
  
　俺と二人で食べるのに12人前は多い。多分、俺をヤードで拾ってからこいつを持ってベーカー街に行くつもりだったのだろう。今夜はハドソン夫人主催のクリスマス・パーティで、俺も声を掛けられていたから、ちょっとは顔をだすつもりではいた。  
  
　俺がそう言うと、シャーロックは露骨に嫌な顔をした。  
「事件が起こって有難いことだったな。」  
　シャーロックとジョンは、俺の電話を受けて、パーティの途中で抜けてきたのだ。  
　ジョンは「有難い」なんてつゆほどにも思っていないことは明らかだったが。  
  
「警部！なに油売っているんですか！こっちに被害者のものらしいバッグを見つけました！」  
　ドノヴァンが叫んだ。彼女も運がない。  
  
　俺はスマートフォンをポケットにしまって、気持ちを切り替えた。  
「今行く！シャーロック、行くぞ。」  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"止めさせる努力はしました。-A"  
  
　23：08。アンシアから送られてきたメールには、ステンレスのプレートだけが写った写真が添付されていた。  
  
　本当にあれだけのチョコレートの塊を全部食べちまったのか。  
  
　想像するだけで胸やけがしてきた。  
  
　俺は、デスクの上の遺留品の入ったビニールの横に、自分のスマートフォンを置いた。ジョンがそれを覗き込んであーあと言った。  
「6000キロカロリーか。ジョギング10時間分だね。」  
「マイクロフト・ホームズがジョギングをすると思うか？」  
「まさか。想像もできないよ。」  
  
　不規則な生活と運動不足な生活は当然にダイエットの敵である。  
　俺だって生活は決して規則的とは言えないが、シャーロックの後を追いかけてロンドン中を走り回っているおかげで、中年太りは一定の域に収まっている。  
  
　あいつはまたあのダイエットピルに頼るのか。  
　俺はため息をついた。  
　合法的な薬品だとあいつは言っていたが、製造国では合法でも、イギリスでは非合法とされる薬品は山のようにある。持ち出して成分分析にかけてやりたい。  
  
　事件とは別のことで頭を痛めている俺に、事件命のシャーロックは冷たく言った。  
「被害者の所持品から分かることはこれ以上ない。ジョン、帰るぞ。」  
「ドノヴァンの聞き込み結果を待たないのか。」  
「聞くに値する内容があったら、明日、連絡してくれ。ここで待つのは時間の無駄だ。」  
　シャーロックはジョンの腕をつかんで立ち上がらせようとした。  
「シャーロック。口で言えば分かるよ。」  
「僕は、早く君と二人になりたいんだ。」  
  
「いいよな、お前らは。」  
　俺が思わずこぼした感想に、ジョンが顔を赤らめた。  
「グレッグだって、なんだかんだと、マイクロフトとうまくやっているじゃないか。」  
「振り回されている、の間違いだ。」  
「僕だって、シャーロックに振り回されている。」  
  
　ホームズ兄弟に関わってしまった俺とジョンには共有できる悩みがある。それを面白いとは思わないシャーロックは鼻を鳴らした  
「そんなにあいつのダイエットが気になるんなら、カロリーを消費させればいいんだ。」  
「どうやって。」  
「運動させればいい。」  
「だから、どうやって。」  
「１ラウンド１時間として380キロカロリー消費する。6000キロカロリーだと16回で消費できる。５日もあれば達成できるだろう。」  
  
「は……？」  
「シャーロック！」  
  
一瞬呆けた俺の前で、ジョンの顔が耳まで赤くなった。それを見てようやく俺も、シャーロックが何を言っているのか理解した。  
  
「あいつに1ラウンド1時間は無理か。では全力疾走に相当する運動の継続時間を3分の2に短く仮定してみると―。」  
「お前、そっちの方は専門外じゃなかったのか！」  
　俺は無性に恥ずかしくなって、声を荒げて遮った。  
「単なるフィジカルな事象だ。それに最近必要に迫られていろいろ調べている。」  
「必要って……。」  
「ジョンが肉体的な疲労を蓄積しないように、運動量の計算を―」  
  
「シャーロック、それ以上何も言うなっ。」  
　ジョンは悲鳴を上げ、椅子を蹴倒して立ち上がると、シャーロックの腕をむんずと掴んで俺のオフィスから飛び出して行った。  
  
　茫然と二人を見送って、俺はまたため息をついた。  
「いいよな、お前らは。」  
  
　一晩３回平均で５日連続あいつとイタすことができたら、俺は天国に行けるよ。  
　というか、お前らはそれをやっているわけだよな。  
  
　俺は深く深くため息をつき、椅子にへたり込んだ。  
  
　ドノヴァンからの連絡はまだ来ない。今夜はまだ帰れそうにない。  
　帰れそうにないが…………。  
  
"帰ったら、いろいろと覚悟しておけ、マイクロフト。 　-GL"  
  
　俺だって、お前と極上のショコラを食べたかったよ。

 

end


End file.
